


Six of the Best

by merryghoul



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Caning, Community: comment_fic, Corporal Punishment, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:33:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack punishes Owen for his behaviour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six of the Best

**Author's Note:**

> [comment_fic: Torchwood, Jack/Owen, Owen has been misbehaving at work. Jack needs to teach him a lesson.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/250776.html?view=62558616#t62558616)

Jack came into the Hub with a rattan cane, the type of cane that would be used in a public school. 

"Owen," Jack said, "you haven't turned in a report in a week. In fact, you owe me _three_ reports. Where's the reports, Owen?"

Owen looked up from his comic book he was covertly reading. "What?"

"You know your reports are late, Owen. Just admit you never wrote them."

"Yeah, you're right, Jack. I didn't write the reports. I was catching up on _Daredevil_ instead. I'm sorry."

Jack waved the cane. "You see this cane, Owen?"

"Yeah, it's a rattan cane. How'd you get one? They were outlawed in the schools in 1999. A bit too late for me, I'm afraid." 

"I know they banned caning in schools, but they still sell rattan canes in a few places. That doesn't matter. I'm going to punish you with it right now."

"In front of everyone?"

"Yes, Owen, in front of everyone. Report to the medical bay _now._ Gwen, Toshiko, Ianto, you're to watch. The Rift can wait a few minutes."

Owen walked down to the medical bay while the others watched from below. Jack followed him.

"Take your pants and your underwear off."

Owen did as Jack told him to.

"Bend over on the table."

Owen bent over on the table. 

"I'm giving you six of the best. This caning's going to hurt me a lot more than it will you." 

"Six of the best? Jack, this isn't public school."

"Well, I wouldn't be giving you this caning if you actually turned your reports in on time. And since you spoke, I'll be counting each blow as it lands on your arse. Gwen, Ianto, Toshiko, are you watching?"

"Yes, Jack," they all said in unison.

"Stay up there or one of you might get six of the best next."

"Yes, Jack."

Jack got on one knee and swung the cane against the lower part of Owen's arse. He wanted to punish him, not make him break his tailbone. It was the only clemency Jack was willing to give to Owen in that moment. 

"One!"

Owen yelped. He held on to the table as tight as he could. 

Tosh and Gwen were unable to say anything while Jack was caning Owen. Ianto, on the other hand, was able to get in a quip: "I wish Jack would do that to me."

Tosh and Gwen looked at him.

"Not like _that,_ but kind of like that."

Jack continued beating Owen with the cane until six strokes were applied to his arse. After six strokes, Owen's arse was covered in weals and bruises. His face showed that he was in pain, but he did not cry.

"Put your pants back on."

Owen did as he was told.

"Does anyone else have anything to say about what I did to Owen?"

The rest of the team was silent.

"Owen, go back to your station. I'll get you something so you can sit on your arse. The rest of you can go back to work. And don't forget to turn in your reports on time, or you'll suffer like Owen.

After that day, the team turned in their reports to Jack on time...at least for a week.


End file.
